


when worlds collide

by aIwaysbored



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, College, DNF, Dialogue Heavy, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Football, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, House Party, Internal Conflict, M/M, Possessive Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Theatre, Underage Drinking, clay plays football, coming undone, dreamnotfound, george finds new friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIwaysbored/pseuds/aIwaysbored
Summary: College AU."I really affect you don't I?""Stop," George mumbled over his shoulder. Not now, out of any of the times when George was positive he liked Dream. Not now, when he now wasn't sure since they were still silently mending a broken bond.Dream couldn't hear the silent plea."But George, we already knew that, didn't we? It was obvious when you couldn't focus around me. Me being close to you, is that it?" Dream leaned in. He was close enough to get his point across, but far enough where anyone in the class would just think he was whispering a secret like normal people do. In a way, he was whispering a secret, a secret George had tried for so long to ignore.___________Dream and George, though not as close as they used to be, we're good friends. Both had moved on from their past time together, changing as they did. This caused them to drift slowly, which really dampened Dreams mood.But why did it hurt him so bad?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 222
Collections: Dreamnotfound fanfic





	1. texting first

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this story out. I am having a blast writing it! haha the summary is a good part, but the story is more comedy and light hearted as well :))
> 
> THIS IS BASED ON PERSONAS AND CHARACTERS!! NO IRL SHIPPING OR PEOPLE. AGES ARE ALSO DIFF THAN REAL LIFE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is invited to something with his old friends.

_**I will be skipping the part where the author attempts to write in an explanation for each characters "nicknames." They go by their gamer tags in this story, no rhyme or reason written into the plot for some characters. Thanks.** _

"Got any twos?" Wilbur asked Tommy who gave him a dirty glare.

Tommy slammed down a two before throwing his whole deck on top of it and yelling, "I quit!"

Wilbur shrugged, grabbed the two and made a pair. "Thanks Tommy." He received a dirty glare again.

"Tommy, why are you so mad?" Tubbo hesitantly laughed.

"This man I reckon has gotten every pair from me! I've had like everything he's asked for, I'm sick of it!" Tommy made a scene in the cafeteria.

George attempted to duck down and hide himself when eyes were on their table for a second. They all looked away after seeing the source of the commotion was just Tommy, again.

"I'm just gonna clean up the cards." Wilbur suggested with a strained smile before collecting everyone's pairs and cards.

"Good." Tommy mumbled back.

Wilbur glanced up at Tommy who was crossing his arms and staring at nothing. "I think that's enough go-fishing."

"Good."

"Tommy's an asshole."

"Good- _Hey_!" Tommy quiply defended against Tubbo who was laughing at him.

"There goes another game we can't play." Niki said smiling. She drew a tally on the lunch table with her finger. "That's three."

"You reckon Tommy's ruined that many?" Tubbo questioned Nikis counting.

"Well, Uno," she exclaimed, everyone nodded.

" _I_ did not ruin Uno, it was all George!" Tommy pointed a finger at the confused brunette sat across from him.

"I'm colorblind! I asked what color I had in my hand and you told us all we were cheating and threw the cards!" George threw his hands in the air yelling. He got very defensive over this issue.

Tommy started laughing hard at that story. "Oh yeah! But- what loser cant tell if it's green or yellow. Still cheating in my humble opinion."

"Shut the fuck up Tommy." Wilbur responded dismissively and shut Tommy down. "What else did he ruin?"

"Slapjack." Niki spoke in a stern voice. It's one that showed that word enough was one to prove it was Tommy's fault.

"No, yep that's three." George nodded as they all came to that conclusion.

Tommy sighed and slumped his shoulders, even more than normal. He had no defense.

"Hey fuckers." Sapnap walked over, banging his hands on the table. Everyone groaned. "Thanks guys, feels good." He slid in next to George.

"How ya feeling?" George looked over at Sapnap while everyone preoccupied themselves.

"Ah- mazing! Maybe I was whining earlier, but I have manned up since then and I am not scared at all!" Sapnap declared, hitting the table again. George raised his eyebrows at his friend. "Okay still scared, but less. If that's anything." Sapnap shrugged feeling like that's the best he was gonna get from himself.

Today, Sapnap was substituting in for the quarterback of their football team, since the main guy was out on a family death. Sapnap made fun of him for being a pussy but was quickly humbled when he was sent in to replace him.

"Oh you'll do just fine, it's a glorified game of catch." George pat his friend on the back, his words losing all the reassurance he attempted to put in them.

"George, when we teach you about the sport, _listen_." In response, George just swung his hand at Sapnap and rolled his eyes. He supported his friends by being there, not by understanding.

George had understood the basics. He had been to many of the games, he'd put it on at home to learn, but his brain never clicked with it. He couldn't understand how people could spend hours watching that. It felt like a chore for him after awhile of uninterrupted watching.

"Sapnap, I think you'll do great." Niki nodded with a comforting smile towards him. One he returned in gratitude. Nikis genuine comment took him by surprise, but he suppressed any gesture that showed that.

"Don't get sacked Big S," Tommy warned Sapnap. "Sap to the Nap. Big Nap. Big Sap-"

"Thanks Tommy, thank you."

Tommy shot him a finger gun and then left the table to throw out garbage.

"Well I'm gonna go back to the gym, see you all tonight?" Sapnap got up and looked around at everyone.

"Yes." Everyone all said. Though in different ways, they all said yes.

Sapnap headed back to the gymnasium where the team sat and had their lunch period sometimes. "Sapnap!" Dream called out, so Sapnap wouldn't have to search for him.

He ran over and sat next to Dream. "So, did you tell George about my plan for after the game?"

"No, he didn't ask."

"How's he supposed to ask about plans he doesn't know about?" Dream slapped Sapnap upside the head.

"I mean, he didn't bring you up, so I kinda forgot." Sapnap rubbed his neck, looking down and not at Dream. "Man that fucking hurt. Lowkey though."

Dream nodded and looked down as well, ignoring Sapnaps whining over the hit he knows wasn't that hard. Dream then pulled himself back up.

No. He'd be fine. He can go up to George and tell him the plans himself. _So what he doesn't ask or talk about you? Not everything revolves around you_. Dream sighed. He'd hated feeling like he cared more about the dwindling friendship than George did, but would sound selfish if he confronted that thought.

"Dude, you're overthinking that George shit again."

"What? No-"

"You're playing with your hoodie strings," Sapnap pointed down. Dream followed his finger and saw his own fingers wrapped around the strings.

He slowly let them fall, and then looked back up at Sapnap. "He doesn't not care about the friendship. That idea is preposterous!" Dream quirked an eyebrow at Sapnaps choice of vocabulary. "Saw that word in a textbook today." Sapnap explained, when he saw Dreams clear confusion.

Dream made a hum in response. "I know I know. We're both busy, I get it. I just wish we weren't, ya know?"

"Then go talk to him man! Ain't no one stopping you from walking into the cafeteria and having a conversation! You aren't fourty year olds with kids and jobs. You see each other everyday in classes." Dream scowled at his friend for throwing reality in his face. Cant he just sulk with a dramatic mindset in peace?

"Fine." Dream huffed at Sapnap for being right and head to the cafeteria. He looked around for George's table, before walking over there. "Hello!"

George looked up and offered a small, no teeth, smile. "Hi. What's up?"

"Dream! How's football stuff going?" Wilbur smiled excitedly. Dream and Wilbur never held a sustainable conversation. The two picked the vaguest topic, showed their mutual respect, and then carried on. This was no different.

Dream wasn't too close with George's new friends, as wasn't George to Dreams. They still made acquaintances.

"It's going it's going." Dream offered up a dry response. "How's- British stuff going?" He stumbled over his words, reaching for a topic.

Luckily, Wilbur laughed and shrugged it off. "Um, it's also going. I guess."

Dream awkwardly nodded before turning back towards George. "Well I sent Sapnap to tell you, but he didn't. I was thinking us three head to that ice cream shop down your street. Then my house to hangout after the game tonight."

Dream spoke quickly with the plans, George could have almost missed it if he wasn't paying such close attention.

"Um yeah it sounds fun! I would love to, I just will have to text you and let you know. Nothings set in stone but," George lowered his voice and signaled Dream to lean closer. "I was supposed to hang with these guys." George pointed to his table.

"Oh, uh, yeah. No problem then." Dream half heartedly laughed with a curt nod.

"I'll try and get out of it," George suggested but Dream shook his head.

"You don't have to-"

"No I _want_ to! I haven't seen you guys in a bit. It'd be nice." Dream smiled at George's sincerity.

"Just let me know." Dream stated before shooting George a thumbs up and jogging away.

Tubbo looked over at George. "Sometimes I forget your friends with the football captain and we aren't nobodies after all."

"Speak for yourself, I am not a nobody!" Tommy declared.

"Say thank you George." Wilbur said in the tone of a preschool teacher when teaching their students manners. Tommy scowled at him and flipped him off.

George just shook his head with a smile at his friends. They were never nobodies. In fact, they once had the whole universities attention. With the accents, cute looks and mysterious back story. They still had that mystery behind them. Their group was right behind the football team in the dumb "American" popularity Tommy made fun of.

George had endured the rest of his boring day before heading to his empty dorm and laying on the couch.

He had put his phone on the table- which was just out of reach. So George just stared at the ceiling, with the faint sound from the tv he just turned on, playing in the background.

George loudly sighed.

He wanted his phone, but he did not want to get up.

He got up and grabbed it anyways.

**sapnap**

bitch, wanna be like those cute

couples and wear my jersey <3

**george**

no

**sapnap**

ok good because i already gave it

to a hot girl anyways

lol get owned

**george**

i'm not cheering for you

**sapnap**

she will

at the game and in the sheets ;)

**george**

Ok

**sapnap**

DUDE YOURE NO FUCKING FUN

ISTG

**george**

Ok

George smiled to himself knowing he was pissing Sapnap off. It always brought him joy.

His smile then faltered when he saw Dreams contact in his recent messages. George's mind told him to text Dream good luck, but his finger remained stuck on the power button.

Texting Dream was always intimidating knowing Dream used to always let George have his phone and text people back. George was scared the wrong person would have his phone at the time he decided to text—so he rarely did.

He told Dream he would. He said he'd let him know. George may have came up with a small white lie in order to do so, but he got out of his other plans to go to ice cream with Dream and Sapnap.

George looked at the screen, and watched his thumbs swiftly type. _Short and sweet_. He reminded himself. _Short and sweet._

**george**

good lucky today!

also, icecream is a go

if you're still down

**dream**

thank you!!

that's great, cant wait!!

George felt relieved and turned his phone off, now having to find comfier clothes where the cold bleachers won't be as painful.

—————————-

"Ah," Tommy breathed in loudly as he walked with George to the bleachers. "Nothing beats a college American football game." Tommy then went silent and stood still. George gave Tommy a look, it was offbeat of Tommy to compliment something American. "That was a fucking lie because _everything_ does."

There it was.

"Lighten up," George nudged Tommy who immediately threw up his fists. George laughed and pushed them down. "We get to sit with our friends, cheer on our other friends on and make fun of people."

"I do like making fun of people." Tommy lowly agreed. George laughed and then scouted out his friends on the bleachers.

Tommy and George took large steps up the metal steps to where Wilbur, Tubbo and Niki were. "Hi guys!" Tubbo waved at the two.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Tommy motioned towards the small pom-pom in Nikis hand that was their university colored. Before she could answer, he spoke again. "You have to give it to me. I need it."

"No!" Niki exclaimed with a smile. "Alyssa gave me her spare, I'm using it to cheer everyone on!"

" _I_ want to cheer everyone on-" Tommy argued but George shoved at his chest to get him to sit down. Tommy and George both knew his argument was pointless and that he didn't want the pom-pom as bad as he liked to bother Niki.

Suddenly, they saw two people enter the bleachers and search around. Bad and Quackity. Wilbur waved them over and they sat on the bench in front of Wilbur, with Tommy and George.

"Oh fuck yeah, we're gonna scream so loud!" Quackity leaned against Tommy who pounded his fist back.

"Language." Bad mumbled from the other side of Quackity.

Their small group wrapped themselves in the communal blankets some brought and watched their school team, run around and warmup to intense music.

It wasn't hard for George to spot the two. Sapnap had his white headband, pretty much glued to his head at each game. Sapnap was number 11.

Dream ran warmups with their co-captain Ranboo. Dream was number 1. He had his helmet off and tucked under his arm. He ran a hand through his hair and let it flop messily on his head.

Dream had all the cheerleaders attention each game. No one blamed them though. He was the captain, attractive and emitted an intimidation to those around him. George envied how everyone perceived Dream, unaware he was seen in a similar way.

In a different setting, girls saw George the same. The girls in his advanced classes, the ones that he passed in the hall or the girls George offered to help when they struggled in any area. He was approachable and kind to everyone around him. They saw George how George saw Dream.

"Hey Dreams waving! Fuck you!" Quackity announced and threw up a middle finger. Dream held his heart, acting wounded. Dream then checked his surrounding and threw up his middle finger back quickly, making sure no one saw.

Bad scoffed at the acts of the two. "Language!" He called out, offended at the rude finger they were using.

Dream looked over and saw George smiling at Bad. Dream stared straight, hoping George could feel the eyes on him.

He could. George was drawn to look over and met glances with Dream. Dream offered a small, quick wave with an equally as small and quick smile. George nodded back.

Then, the game started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy, writing tommy’s character is just *chefs kiss* i love picturing dream as a beast in football. let me know what you thought :)


	2. main characters always win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The football game comes to an end, but George Dream and Sapnaps night hanging out just begins.

"You're giving me a look." George mumbled to Wilbur, who was standing directly across from him at the food stand.

"Yeah."

"Well, okay." George mumbled. "Why?"

Wilbur shrugged and made an indistinct sound. He was then next in line and headed up to get something. Leaving George behind him and confused.

"Hi George!" A girl he recognized from his Literature class walked over to him waving.

"Hey Lindsey," George offered a small nod.

She laughed at him. "How you liking the game?"

_Really_? George thought. _Small talk over football, out of all topics_?

"Um, yeah it's fun! I liked the part where Sapnap threw the ball." George reached for a coherent sentence about the game he had been watching.

Lindsey laughed even harder. "That's almost the whole game. He _is_ the quarterback." George's face went red and he awkwardly laughed at himself. "Football isn't your thing huh?"

George shook his head with a crooked smile. "It's that obvious?" Lindsey shrugged, but offered George a small smile.

"You're up." She told George. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side, confused on what she meant. "Wilbur finished, you're next in line." She pointed towards the stand and George saw that he was indeed next in line and Wilbur was indeed done ordering.

George looked at her and thanked her before walking up and grabbing a drink. He also ended up buying a small bag of sour gummy worms. He found it odd that's what they sold, but he liked them so he didn't complain.

After he got what he wanted, he head over to Wilbur who was leaning against a wall waiting for him. Lindsey was there talking to him.

"Sour?" Wilbur mentioned and pointed towards George's gummy worm bag. George just nodded.

"Can I steal one?" Lindsey asked and attempted a puppy dog eyes look. George sighed and faked annoyance before laughing and giving her one. "Okay simp." She mumbled and ate the gummy worm.

Wilbur laughed at the two before dragging George's arm back to the bleachers. He didn't protest but rather just shoved a few gummy's in his mouth and let himself be pulled.

"That queue was annoying." Wilbur notified everyone as he sat down, no one cared enough to respond. "What did we miss?"

"Thomas Jefferson-" Tommy replied and Wilbur whacked his arm. "Ow. What the fuck man?"

"We're first down and eight, scores still the same." Quackity updated Wilbur, who nodded to thank him.

Niki leaned over and tapped Wilburs shoulder. "Can I have a few eminem's?" He smiled and dropped a few into her hands that were making a cup.

"I want some!" Tommy yelled and reached his hands out. Wilbur rolled his eyes but didn't protest, giving him less than he gave Niki.

Tommy noticed and wanted to say something about women, but a touchdown cut him off.

"That was Dream!" Bad yelled for any of them who weren't paying attention. The crowd cheered and Tubbo started a wave with everyone in the student section.

Niki got up and jumped up and down, shaking her pom-pom like crazy. Tommy shot her a side glare, then watched the pom-pom. She flipped him off and held a stronger grip on the pom-pom, just incase.

George watched Sapnap run over and jump into Dream, screaming and cheering. He then looked at his friends around him, who were going just as crazy. George joined the cheering and yelled out a "let's go," and cupped his mouth. There was no way the team would hear, but that didn't stop him.

Dream felt his team all pat his back and cheer him on. He looked for his friends in the crowd, feeling a smile grow when they were all screaming and cheering for him. _They watched him do that._ He had a small fear he'd do something cool and his friends wouldn't be there to see. He felt relieved when this wasn't the case.

He noticed George and Tubbo doing the wave and yelling out god knows what. He tried to catch their eye, butfailed and caught Tommy's. Tommy gave him a fist pump which Dream returned with a laugh.

He focused back on the game with a team huddle and a proud speech by Sapnap to him. He said one right back to Sapnap.

It was now the fourth quarter and the score was 24-24. The air was very tense and joking about the game in the crowd felt like a sin at this time. George saw Dreams neck strained as he clenched his jaw each play. He saw Sapnaps fist squeezing his jersey in stress whenever a play finished.

The bleachers were buzzing, everyone leaned slightly forward and all George's friends remained almost the most focused they've ever been. The group screamed, complained and even booed continuously.

Their team had one shot, with ten seconds left and being awarded a fair catch, it was field goal time. Sam was lined up ready to kick the ball, all eyes on him. George's chest hurt for Sam, this situation George felt would send him into some kind of panic where he could never complete the kick.

The bleachers were hushed and the team was all silently praying. Sam kicked the ball, and scored them three points, securing a lead.

The next seconds included the opposing team attempting a hail mary, but the timer buzzed and they had officially won. Everyone was jumping up and down, stomping loudly on the bleachers, cheering and chanting, "I believe that we have won!" Over and over.

Karl and Quackity ran around hyping the crowd up and banging their chests, Tubbo, Niki and Wilbur remained seated, throwing the pom- poms in the air. George and Bad high fived the others on the bleachers and attempted to take off their face paint. Tommy ran towards the field alone, waiting for the football team to exit.

Tommy was trying to get someone to come with him, but was too impatient to wait for Bad and George to clean their faces.

Eventually, George made his way over, followed by Bad. "Soon the gates will open, and the men will appear." Tommy says to them and they give each other a strange look.

"Shit! Excuse me!" Quackity called behind him when him and Karl pummeled through the crowd, to the front of the line waiting. People groaned but let them through, more hyped up on seeing the players rather than the two losers running through them.

George cringed to himself seeing all the annoyed people with their group, but all his friends yelling around him distracted his embarrassment.

Dream paced around with his water bottle in his hand, empty and squished. His coach was giving the team a speech about how they shouldn't have been that close, but ultimately congratulating them. Sapnap was jumping up and down with the team, yelling out nonsense.

The team followed along, surrounding him and all pushing each other. Ranboo noticed Dream a few steps away and walked over to him. "We did it!" He announced and pat Dreams back.

"That was so fucking stressful," Dream replied immediately. He smiled and stopped pacing, just standing still, facing Ranboo. "You killed it man."

"As did you," Ranboo smiled as Dream pulled him into a hug with a stern pat on the back. "Wanna go get trampled?" Dream raised his eyebrows in response.

"Thought you'd never ask." The two captains pick up speed and run into their team, being accepted in and surrounded with jumping and cheering. "Team on three," Dream announced, throwing his hand into the middle. Everyone followed suit. "One two three-"

"Team!" Hands went flying as they all screamed in unison.

They all finally finished cleaning up and changing in the locker room if they pleased, then head out to meet the crowd. They were welcomed with cheering and lots of people.

Sapnaps eyes scanned the crowd for his friends, then grabbed Dreams arm and yanked him over. George saw Sapnap coming and braced himself for a hug. Sapnap almost took George down before he could stop himself, laughing at George's annoyed face.

"George George, did you see me? I popped off!" Sapnap hyped himself up and George nodded in agreement. "I like the face paint." Sapnap smirked when George sighed and attempted to scrub it off.

"Tommy drew it and I thought I got it all off." He mumbled. "Guess not."

"It's school spirit!" Dream exclaimed and threw an arm around George. "Tommy cant draw a straight line for shit!" He took a closer look at George, making George's face go red when being examined that closely.

"I know." George swat at Dream in embarrassment. "That's why I wanted it off!" Dream just laughed and removed his arm off of George.

Dream was approached by all his freinds, which was almost the whole school. George took the hint and head over to where Quackity and Karl were. "We've been waiting for Dream for hours." Karl whined, looking at Dream.

"We went to the front of the line, only to get pushed to the end." Quackity added on, starting to head back to the bleachers. "I'm gonna go stand with Tubbo and them, Dream can head over when he's done with his autographs." He remarked sarcastically and took Karl with him.

Karl just shrugged, but didn't put up a fight. "Where's Tommy?" George ignored them and asked Bad. Bad pointed behind George where Tommy was drawing on Sapnaps face. "Bloody hell." Bad went to scold George but decided against it, just laughing at his disappointment in Tommy.

After what felt like forever, everyone was in their own circle near the bleachers. "I'm so proud of Sam." Niki was smiling fondly at Sam who had walked by them with a small nod exchanged. "I could never do that under all that pressure."

"It's almost like that's his only job," Tubbo replied. Niki frowned at him, so he quickly apologized for the attitude and stated he was joking.

"Well Dream and Sapnap," Wilbur started, catching the twos attention. "Our offer still stands, we are celebrating _your_ win after all."

"I do want to," Sapnap lowly said, almost like he was asking Dream for permission. "One second," he threw up his pointer finger and walked away with Dream. "Why don't we hang out with them for dinner, then you, me and George go for ice cream and hangout after?" Dream thought about it, trying not to make plans without George.

**dream**

hey wanna go with them

then us three hang after?

Dream told Sapnap to wait for George's input, not wanting to plan over him.

**george**

sure

He tried not to overthink the short response.

**dream**

we don't have to!!

we can just do us three tn

**george**

no it's okay

we'll hang with them

**dream**

okay!! :)

Dream sighed but put his phone in his pocket and told Sapnap the good news. Did George not want to, or was he just a dry texter?

Sapnap ran back over, letting them all know they'll be there. While they were gone George told them he actually could as well, hoping they didn't realize he lied to them before.

They didn't, or at least they didn't care. The group arranged driving plans and all picked a resteraunt to meet at when they left.

After deciding on Denny's, they split up in cars. Dream kept looking over at George who was on his phone, typing away.

"George, wanna ride with me?" Karl tapped his shoulder, not getting a response the first try.

"Yeah," George mumbled, looking up.

"Okay!" Karl cheered. "It's me, you, Tommy and Tubbo." George raised an eyebrow at the group, but Karl just shrugged in response.

They were all friends, but they all had their own kinda clicks. George just kinda shrugged as well, realizing it was just a matter of who could drive, who couldn't and who brought their car. He didn't mind them anyways.

"Shotgun," Tommy yelled out, putting his arm around Karl. "Me and you in the front buddy." Karl groaned and attempted to grab the keys back from Tommy. George walked behind them, with Wilbur.

"Ah fuck you got stuck with Tommy," Wilbur laughed at George.

"You got Quackity and Bad, you're gonna be hearing a _lot_ of 'Language!" George countered and mimicked Bads catchphrase. Wilbur rolled his eyes realizing that George was correct.

"I'm leaving them in the backseat and tuning them out." Wilbur said as Niki caught up to them. "Niki you got shotgun."

She smiled and shook her head in agreement. "I figured." George looked over at Sapnap and Dream who were driving together and alone.

After pulling into their cars and onto the road, George realized just how much he hated pop music. Well not the music, the tone deaf singing to it.

"Jump in the cadillac," Tubbo quickly looked at George. "Girl let's put some miles on it," he put his hand in front of his mouth, keeping direct eye contact with George who was not amused.

"Tubbo I want to sew your mouth shut with dental floss." Tommy threatened from the front seat, not being able to do anything but flip him off. Tubbo just continued the song, shooting his head around in all different angles.

Tommy has a home video of him singing this song with two cameras, one being his old DS. The group will never let Tommy live it down.

"Karl, Karl.... Karl." Tommy kept repeating himself. "What's a condom?"

"We're here!" Karl glossed right over Tommy's question making Tommy exhale in laughter. "Tommy please be on your best behavior."

"When am I not?" Tommy received dirty glares. The group walked in, being the car in the front and Karl got a table for everyone. "Hey, waitress." The hostess showing them to their seat turned around to Tommy. "What's a condom?"

"Ignore him!" George threw a hand over Tommy's mouth in embarrassment. "He didn't take his meds." Tommy bit George's hand while the waitress walked away laughing. "You're not getting food today."

"But sir please! Sir please feed me. Bitch."

"Woahhh, what's with the name calling and the sir-calling?" Dream asked laughing. Tubbo pat the seat next to him but Dream sat on the opposite side of the booth with an apologetic smile.

Karl was in the corner, then George, then Dream. Across from them was Tommy and Tubbo. Sapnap sat across from Dream and they filled a booth. The waitress connected a table and more chairs next to them so everyone could fit.

"George, how come you don't curl your hair?" Sapnap asked George, looking closely at his hair.

"Wha- huh?"

"I don't know. I was just picturing the curls." Sapnap shrugged and leaned back in the booth.

That statement made Dream shift his weight to face George, staring at the top of his head. "What is my hair ugly or something?" George plays with his hair, slouching in the seat. Dream smirked and looked down at his face. He quirked an eyebrow before grabbing a napkin and dragging at George's face.

"What are you- what are you doing?" George questioned Dream, pulling away.

Dream flipped the napkin over and showed it to George with a smile. Black face paint was smeared on it. George sheepishly smiled and looked at his friends. "You all let me walk in public with it?"

"It was _cute_ ," Karl points out, clearly laughing at George.

Wilbur, Niki, Quackity and Bad walked in and sat at the one side booth one side chairs contraption next to them. They all ordered and enjoyed their breakfast food. Except for Tommy who bought a cheeseburger and was forced to say cheeseburger the whole dinner.

"George you get aux," Karl announced to George when everyone was leaving the resteraunt. George looked over Karl's shoulder at Sapnap and Dream who were waiting at the car for him.

"I have to get something from Dreams house." George sputtered out of nowhere. "I'm going with them on the way home, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Karl exhaled, upset. "Okay, that's fine. I'll just have aux." George offered him a small smile as he head to his car with Tubbo and Tommy.

George walked over to Sapnap who was holding his hand up for a high five. George ignored it and got in the backseat, watching Sapnap gasp in offense.

The three had a silent car ride and head to the ice cream shop they always used to go to. George heard Dreams foot tapping to the beat, along with Sapnaps fingers on the steering wheel. The three hadn't hung out alone in awhile, or went somewhere together. Sapnap and Dream saw eachother everyday, whether it was football or just hanging out. George kinda fell out over the past two months. He hung out with Quackity and Karl, never really invited with Dream and Sapnap.

George had made peace with that. He never texted them saying he missed them, or tried to make plans. He had friends and knew Dream and Sapnap weren't in his life forever. Hanging out with them again was nice, but he didn't expect it to last long, and that was okay for him.

Dream however, needed George. Going a week without George was too much, let alone months. He always drafted a text, but never sent it. Dream had believed them to be a forever friendship. These past months have made him more moody and Sapnap had noticed and felt the same.

What hurt Dream the most was, George didn't seem to mind being apart. George had moved on, made new friends since college started. George had talked to a lot of girls and successfully replaced whatever Dream him and Sapnap had. Dream still had a hole. Dream talked to many girls but didn't want a relationship, he wanted to focus on friends and school. George seemed to have everything and he didn't need Dream anymore. Dream needed George though.

He tried not to be angry at George, but sometimes when he saw George just shrug him off, he couldn't help the small hurt and anger he felt. But the happiness and missing George, overruled that when he was around George, it's when George was away that he was upset.

"Small twist-"

"In a cone," Dream finished George's order and paid. George looked up at him, confused. "Duh?" Dream just walked away, leaving George laughing and grabbing his cone.

They all took a seat with their ice creams, just silently enjoying the company and the sweet treat.

"Nikis hot." Sapnap said. George looked disgusted. "What? Conversation starter."

"That's like my sister, gross." George mumbled and took another lick of his ice cream.

"Who do you like Georgie?" Dream tuned in at that question, wanting to know what George was now up to. He saw all the girls that thought George was cute, that George flirted with.

"Nobody." He smiled with a shrug. "I like my friends."

"That's not what I-" Sapnap groaned and took a bite of his cone. "I saw you talking to Lindsey." Sapnap said suggestively.

"Shes nice, not interested though."

"Why?" Dream asked. George shrugged, like he really didn't have an answer. Because he didn't. George had only told Karl that he struggled with his sexuality. He'd liked girls before, even dated them, but he'd also seen guys like that. He didn't want to date anyone until he figured himself out.

"Why aren't you interested in people Dream?" George shot back, quickly backing off when he heard his tone. "Everyone likes you, yet you're grilling me."

"I'd rather focus on football." George made a hum in response, finishing his ice cream last of the group.

"Well _I'm_ interested in girls." Dream and George gave Sapnap a look. “Well you guys weren't asking me, and I wanted to participate."

The three fell into awkward silence after laughing at Sapnap. George didn't know why he struggled telling his once best friends stuff about himself. But he did. As did Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter made me miss football games so much. coming from my volleyball game with the football players as our crowd to us being their crowd. drawing the face paint, the cheers. i miss life pre covid sm. also i felt like i dragged this chapter on but i have covid and just couldnt develop it more without falling asleep. the next one will be better written, enjoy this kinda longer one till then. again lmk what u thought, i value ur opinion.


	3. left breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the wind knocked out of you isn’t pleasant. Neither is being lied to about plans. George would have to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES A IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE END PLS PLS PLS ANSWER!!!!!!
> 
> nsfw/ tw:  
> drugs and alcohol

A week went by. Seven days to be exact. The two hadn't really talked with George since then.

Sapnap, though he wouldn't admit it, had been bothered by it. He was starting to feel as though he was expendable to George. George never reached out or made plans unless Sapnap did first. This past week proved that, since all they'd gotten from George was silence or a smile in the school hallways. That wasn't enough for Sapnap.

It certainly wasn't enough for Dream either. He racked his brain for what he could have done or said wrong that made George not come back. He came up blank, just wondering why George didn't seem to care.

George on the other hand, occupied himself that whole week with Quackity and Karl. He'd seen Quackity almost everyday, Karl every other due to being in school clubs and being busy. George felt like Sapnap and Dream had only asked to hangout for a one time catch up, so he didn't want to bother them. He wasn't aware, they were already bothered, but for a very different reason.

The trio confronted each-other on their way to lunch. George was walking with Wilbur, who was rambling about a poem he needed to write for English. George provided the most attention he could, while simultaneously day-dreaming about the food he was about to eat. He'd been starving since he didn't eat breakfast that morning.

The hallways were loud and filled with students walking on the right and left side, opposite ways. Of course some stragglers ruined that fluid motion, and that included Sapnap and Dream. The two were running the way people were coming, and causing collisions and angry students. They didn't seem to mind as they weaved through the crowd, at quite a fast pace, to get to Sapnaps locker. They made it to the gym, right across from the lunchroom, when Sapnap realized he forgot something and they turned around.

George and Wilbur just went downstairs and were now heading towards the lunchroom when Sapnap collided with him, sending George and his water bottle to the floor. The last thing George expected when leaving the staircase hallway, was Sapnap taking him down. Although Sapnap profusely apologized and offered George his hand, Wilbur was glaring hard at the boy who disrupted his peaceful walk.

Wilbur offered to wipe George off from the floors, that despite the schools constant reassurance, were not cleaned each night. "I'm _so_ sorry dude oh my god." Sapnap stood awkwardly in front of George who was leaning on Wilbur. Dream had been ahead, but stopped and turned around when he heard Sapnap apologizing loudly, over the now silent hallways.

To anyone else in view and earshot, they wouldn't know the friendship that lies between George and Sapnap. Sapnap and Dream were quite well known, and also known for pranking people, being a little bit of bullies and picking on people that well known group was known to not like. George was smart and the perfect meat for Sapnap and Dream and the crowd didn't believe this to be an accident between two friends. Since the two were also known to fake kindness to people, as a way of making fun of them.

George felt small when a few eyes were on him while he leaned on Wilbur for support. The wind was knocked out of him when his back collided with the tile and inhaling too hard hurt. "George, buddy, are you okay?" Wilbur mumbled, so only George could hear. He nodded and slowly lifted his weight from Wilburs side.

"It was just shock is all," he explains and slowly becomes more independent from Wilbur. "I've had the wind knocked outta me, I know I'll be good in a few." George now directed this towards Sapnap, and Dream who lingered behind Sapnap silently.

"Are you sure?" Sapnap asked hesitantly, feeling like he just sealed the fate of the already withering friendship between him and George.

"Atleast it was _me_ right? Not some poor freshman or something," George offered up a joke with a small laugh that Sapnap accepted.

"Hah, yeah. But it woulda been funnier and I wouldn't feel fucking guilty." George shook his head at Sapnap with a smile.

"Stick to the right side of the hallway next time, I reckon that will limit the chances of this happening again." George states with a raised eyebrow, clearly directing that statement to Dream as well, who remained silent. Wilbur sent the two a glare before tugging George away. He'd never had an issue with Sapnap or Dream, he actually quite liked Dream. But he'd never let George get pushed around, no matter who did the pushing.

"That was fun," George mumbled, when the two were far enough away.

"Yeah. _Fun_ ," Wilbur agrees, seeming to be in thought. The three _were_ best friends. Why was that conversation not one best friends would share? Awkward and tense, is that normal for them? Wilbur was just pleased George had himself and the others , he knew they were good friends to George, and what he deserved.

"George I heard about the incident," Tommy states when George approaches the table. This made George turn right around and walk away from the table. Wilbur grabbed his arm and took him back while George protested. "Imagine getting taken down by _Sapnap_. Embarrassing."

George sighed and placed his face in his hands. "Tommy stop, you made him sad." Tubbo pointed to George who was looking down.

"Truth hurts," Tommy shrugged and Tubbo sighed at him.

"I wanna go home," George complained to no one in particular, just to complain. "All my classes are droning on, _and_ I can feel my back bruising." He ran a hand across his back and felt around the bruise he knew was forming.

Tommy pat George's back. "I'll go push him down for you, it'd be like the hit game Jenga."

"Tommy, you can't do that." Niki warned, "he has a game today. You cant injure him."

"Plus you actually _cant_ injure him. He can easily take you." Tubbo added, making Tommy's eyes darken towards Tubbo.

"Take that back Tubzo, I can take Sapnap." The two freshmen argued, while Wilbur just shook his head at the two.

"Need a ride tonight?" Niki asked towards George, who was zoned out. "George?" He looked up. "Ride tonight?"

He shrugged, and she knew that meant he didn't know if he even wanted to go. If he did though, he'd let her know. She understood the shrug and nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

The rest of the day was as boring as the beginning. George saw Dream in his History class, but the two avoided any eye contact or conversation during. Neither really knew why, it just felt like what they should be doing after the small incident and silence since last Thursday's game. George didn't care enough to glance up or speak up though.

Dream watched George write insanely fast in his notebook once the teacher let them have time to work. He saw the way Georges body angled away from Dream, so if George looked up, he wouldn't see Dream. Dream couldn't help but feel like that was intentional, not just shifting for comfort.

He didn't know where the tense air that surrounded George came from. Neither did anything wrong, yet nothing felt right either. George had to of had fun last week, Dream did. So what happened? Why is there more space? They should be closer if anything.

The bell rang, and Dream made the decision to wait back. Try and walk out with George. George's face was in his notebook. He mindlessly walked towards the door, almost walked straight into Dream, before sensing an unusual obstacle and looking up.

Dream smiled at him, one George returned. "Hey."

"Hi." George responds as they leave the classroom. Dream stays silent, but walks by Georges side. "So, what's up?" No response. "Did you need something?" No response.

"Does your back hurt?" Dream asked hesitantly, out of nowhere.

"From carrying this convo? Yes." George responds, making Dream laugh. "It feels like a bruise." After a beat, George shrugs, not offering a rating of the pain. Dream knew George wouldn't admit if it hurt really bad, so he just nodded at that answer.

"I'm sorry about that. Sapnaps a dumbass." George shrugs, he wasn't mad at Sapnap and wasn't in _intense_ pain. "You, uh, coming to the game?"

"Haven't decided." George responds, honestly. "I still wish you good luck though." Dream frowned at that sentence, sounding like George had already decided.

"Well," Dream started. "If you do come, we can do something after?"

"I'm busy after." George replied, watching his notebook again. He was using Dreams presence as a guide on where to go.

"How unlike you," it was a fake laugh. A fake exhale so George couldn't hear the slight hurt Dream felt. Dream was a sentimental person. He kept small things, treasured memories, reminded his friends he loved them, all that. He remembered making plans with George every week. Although physically, he was closer to Sapnap, emotionally, he needed George. He wanted his friend back. The friend whom he had a crush on in eighth grade, but convinced himself he didn't. The friend who only told him 'I love you,' over text. Although from George, that was enough for him.

George nodded at Dreams statement. "I know. I used to never leave the house, now I'm never home." George laughed, but his wasn't fake.

"And who do I thank for getting you some sun exposure? Because you needed it."

George knocked Dreams shoulder with his, finally closing the book. "Not all of us can tan in a minute dick. Quackity says the same stuff, I cant escape it." George then walked away to go to his next class, abruptly ending the conversation.

So Quackity was who George constantly hung out with.

**quackity**

georgie

just goo

then karl can take us to mine

**george**

idk

**quackity**

wtf why

**george**

i'll just go to yours, skip the game

**quackity**

OMG WHY

**george**

outdoors

loud noises

tommy

eh

**quackity**

i'll give u ur fav hoodie back

**george**

you are doing that anyways

**quackity**

not if u dont come

pussy

**george**

why

**quackity**

i need someone to sit with

karl will be filming for the video year book

**george**

then just dont go

**quackity**

ITS HAWAIIAN THEMED

i told niki to get u lol

**george**

.

Part of George just liked arguing with Quackity and felt he'd end up going anyways. The other part, geuninley wasn't in the mood for that atmosphere. He was too exhausted to cheer and didnt sleep enough. He would definitley be getting a headache tonight.

"I dont own tropical clothes Big Q," George whined into the facetime call.

"Then wear-"

"I'm not wearing my moms!" Quackity rolled his eyes in defeat when George yelled back.

"Ill bring you one, just wear a white tee. Do the button up over it when you get there. Nikis bringing us leas." Quackity explained to George. He nodded along and found a t-shirt that went with the jeans he had on. "Bring face paint!"

"Tommy has it." Quackity made a disgusted face. "I know. Were all doomed."

Quackity nodded and then ended the call, searching for a Hawaiian shirt that matches how pale George is.

Nikis car was beeping while George frantically looked around for his wallet. Once finding it, he closed his door and headed to her car. He usually sits in the back and Wilbur takes shotgun, but Wilbur wasn't there. She instructed him to the passenger seat. Before he could ask, she answered. "Took his own car so if he had to leave early with Tommy and Tubbo, we dont have to go." George nodded and sunk into the seat, listening to her upbeat music. "Very tropical." Niki mumbled as she tossed him the necklace.

George placed it around his head while scoffing at her smirk. "Quackiktys giving me something."

"Figured. You dont strike me as a floral guy." The two laughed and made their way to the turf and up the bleachers. Quackity threw the shirt at George, who immediately slipped it on. "Here you all go," Niki passed them out to everyone, and they were all excited to wear them. Except Tommy.

"How can I pick up woman when I _am_ woman?!" No one was listening to him, just giving him a look that says, _put it on or else_. George walked up two bleachers where Quackity was sitting alone. In front of him was Niki, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy, but Quackitys was empty.

"You didnt need me here." George mumbles. "You've got all them." George looks down at the multiple heads below their bleacher.

"Not my closest crowd," Quackity shrugged, clearly just wanting George there, just because he did.

The game started and their friends lacked the energy they had last game. Without Karl and Bad, the group wasn't less quiet necessarily, they still had Tommy, they just had less school spirit. George was looking around for Karl, and saw him running the track around the turf with a video camera, hyping up the team for cool clips. He smiled at how invested Karl was.

Dream was jumping up and down in front of the camera, before Karl thanked him and went to get Sapnap. He looked up at the bleachers and saw George and Quackity huddled up and whispering to one another, sharing the blanket George had always brought. George didn't look over which made Dream frown. That used to be him and George. Except hopefully Quackity doesn't feel how he felt.

Dream sighed and mentally face palmed. He knew Quackity. He _knows_ Quackity wouldn't like George. Not everyone is gay. Yet he constantly feared it. Feared he'd lose George in every way and just wanted to push the blame onto Quackity. Quackity who was just being a good friend. _He's friendly to everyone_ , Dream reminded himself. _No need to worry_.

It was halftime and Quackity dragged George to where Karl was looking through his camera. "Hey!"

Quackity shouted, and effectively made Karl scream in shock. "How's it going? We were watching you run around, that's alotta exercise." Quackity commented. Karl turned off the camera and stretched with a laugh.

"It really is, it's like I'm on the team. But I'm having fun, the uni better pay me a lot for this hype video." He remarked with a smirk, walking alongside the two.

"You volunteered. For free." George stated, earning a 'shush' from Quackity. "Fine fine, Ill play along." That statement made Karl roll his eyes at George. The three walked towards the bench, where Sapnap was sat with other teammates. Usually they shouldn't go out there, but Karl laminated himself a University Campus pass and they just gave up fighting it.

"Hey Sap, you're killing it," Karl sits a few inches away from Sapnap and pats his back. "You never fail to look sexy out there." Sapnap shook his head with a laugh, drinking water from his water bottle.

"Thanks man," Sapnap mumbled with a smile. "Compliment me more later, I got team shit to talk about. Some of them suck." They all nodded at Sapnap, who stood up and stretched quickly. "You're all coming to the party tonight." He called out behind him as he ran away.

"Party?" George looks between the two who had innocent smiles on their faces. Realizing he indeed _wasn’t_ going to Quackitys house after this after all. "Oh fuck both of you." He groaned and walked away, feeling Quackity run after him.

"I knew if I told you, you wouldn't of come."

"Damn right I wouldn't of, remember last party Sap invited us to?" George grows slightly angry, feeling almost betrayed as he knew his ride would be going to this party. He was tricked into coming. George didn't have a single good memory when it came to the last time he was dragged out.

"That was months ago," Quackity waved a hand dismissively. "I'll babysit you, _promise_." He offered his pinky, which George begrudgingly accepted.

"Same place?"

Quackity shook his head brutally. "God no! Dreams hosting." That statement didn't do the reassuring Quackity had hoped it would. Sure it wasn't a crackden owned by druggies like last time, but it still was a large house hosted by a football player and the whole school. It _was_ the lesser of two evils, but George knew not by much.

"If you leave me, you are doing my fucking turn paper," George warned with his pointer finger. Quackity squeezed it and nodded.

"As long as you're okay with failing," George nudged him in response, in a playful manner

Karl met up with Dream who was watching George and Quackity talk over the water bottle in his mouth. "Thirsty?" Karl startled Dream who dropped the

bottle. "You were holding that, uh, bottle pretty long." He stuttered, feeling bad for disrupting Dream. Yes they were friends, but Dream was busy in his element and Karl clumsily ruined it.

"Haha yeah, I guess I was," Dream awkwardly laughed and bent down to grab the bottle, cleaning the top and placing it right-side-up. "You know if they're coming to mine?" He titled his head towards Quackity and George.

"I think so. George was being a nimrod when we told him about it, but he'll come around," Karl laughed, and was met with silence. He glanced up at Dream who was looking down at his feet. The buzzer went off and half time was now over. Dream offered Karl a small smile as he jogged away with his helmet below his arm.

"We've got this in the bag," Fundy called out, being met with cheers. "We got people to impress, cmon guys!" They hollered in response.

"I don't throw parties for losers, team on three." Dream yelled as they all did their cheer that Schlatt kept calling 'gay,' then saying there's nothing wrong with that when a few teammates glared at him.

Dream was always one of them.

The game wrapped up, their team won by two touchdowns. Everyone was vacating the area except Niki, George, Quackity and Karl. Also the team and families, but most of the school had left. George watched from the sidelines as Dream was rushing the team out so he could get home to people already on their way.

"Fuck being the captain. Oh my god go home!" Dream yelled to the freshman and sophomores on the team idling. It wasn't in a super mean way, more of joking combined with a warning. They all quickly scrambled away and Sapnap, Dream, Sam and Ranboo were left.

"I'll finish cleaning up, go home," Ranboo waved off Dream who looked at him. "I'm serious, you've probably already got people at your house. I'll see you there." Dream nodded with a thank you and jogged off the turf. He met George and Quackity who were walking to the parking lot just in front of Niki and Karl. He felt bad leaving Ranboo and Sam, but they really didn't have much to do and Dream _did_.

George was laughing and kept punching Quackity who was yelling. Dream dawdled behind them, walking with Karl and Niki. "See you soon!" Dream yelled out to all four of them and ran by, Sapnap trailing behind him.

"Meet you there," George said to Quackity as they part ways to go to separate cars.

Ranboo was right, people were already there and helped themselves in. Dream ran by and took out some snacks and cups, playing music as well. No one had messed anything up yet or crowded anywhere so he could sit back and watch for a bit.

"I'll babysit you Gogy, don't fear," Quackity smiles and linked their arms, much to George's protests, and dragged George to where Dream was leaning against the kitchen island.

"You two are, attached," Dream acknowledges the pair approaching him.

"He's my babysitter," George mumbled lowly in embarrassment, making Karl laugh from behind him.

"Dream you remember how honked up he was!" Karl stated in defense, slightly sympathetic for George. "Mans touched drugs he'll never touch again."

"Let's just forget that night. I did." George suggested making his friends laugh and agree. George tripped so hard, he cried and couldn't walk or sleep. Everyone felt terrible since they left him and a few people kinda lied to him about what he was taking. It took him overnight to feel somewhat okay.

"Well," Sapnap started. "I'm gonna go for drugs, bye." George rolled his eyes as Sapnap disappeared from his vision and into the dozens of people in the living room.

George pried his arm free from Quackitys. "I need a drink, I won't go far." Quackity didn't like that answer, but let him go and watched him grab a cup. A guy Quackity recognized approached George, and he straightened up to go walk over there. The guy wasn't a bad guy, just a horny gay man who constantly tried to flirt with Quackity and Karl. He just wanted to be there so George wouldn't be uncomfortable.

Dream put his arm out, stopping Quackity. "I'll go help him with a drink, it is my house after all." He laughed and walked over, rolling his eyes when his back was to Quackity. He didn't know why he did that though.

"You're pretty, watcha drinking?" The guy smirked towards George who just took a shot.

"Whatever I see," George joked, making the guy laugh.

"I don't get a compliment back?" George went red at how forward he was. While the guy was indeed cute, George was too confused to do anything more than flirt and makeout with someone.

"I was just gonna-"

"Hey Weston," Dream came from behind George and threw an arm around his shoulders loosely.

"Dream," Weston nodded, noticing the arm. "Will you tell me this pretty mans name?"

Dream looked down at George who had a small smile on his face. He felt his own drop and squeezed alittle tighter around George. "I'll send him to tell you when he's gotten a drink." Dream told Weston who took the hint and walked away, understanding he probably wouldn't talk to George the rest of the night.

"Um, why?" George shimmied out of the hold and faced Dream.

Dream scratched the back of his neck, "he's not a great guy." Dream bluffs. "Woulda taken advantage of you." George frowned but nodded in understanding.

"The one time I wanna just kiss someone and he's creepy, damn." George sighs at his luck. He's never one to just "go for it," and the one time he tries, it's a creepy guy. Dream went silent at that statement.

_He just wants to kiss someone_. Dream, in that moment, wanted to be that someone. He was sober, he faked three shots a few minutes ago, he knew this couldn't be the drinks talking. He wanted to kiss his best friend. His best friend who just tried to kiss someone else. Who replaced him and could get anyone he wanted. What the fuck?

"You'll find someone," Dream mumbled, realizing that _someone_ could be found tonight, and it wouldn't be him.

"Well, then I better start drinking. It'll happen sooner," George laughed and held up a shot glass to Dream. "Cheers," George clinked the air and downed the drink, pouring two more and repeating that process. He then settled on Vodka and a mixer, continuously replacing that for over an hour.

George was now drunk and under no supervision of his supposed "babysitter." His babysitter was playing a card game with Karl and Bad.

"I recognize you," George pointed at a tall kid standing against the wall. He was stood alone with a cup in his hand, observing. George leaned against the wall next to him, making him shift slightly as the closeness.

"Yes you do George, want a cookie?" He exclaimed in a way someone would talk to a child.

George narrowed his eyes at the tone, but nodded anyways. "Why ya hiding?

"My friends ditched me," he sighs and takes a sip of whatever he had. "It be like that."

"Who?" George asked, only ever seeing Ranboo with the football team, and they were all here and in a large group he could join.

"Tommy and mostly Tubbo. I came with Tubbo, but hes somewhere-" Ranboo gestures his arm out among the crowd. "Somewhere with Tommy." George looks at the neutral face Ranboo displayed and sighed.

"Follow," George directed towards him and weaved through the crowd. Ranboo struggled to do the same. "Tubbo!" George smiles and grabs him, whispering in his ear. "Stick with Ranboo." Tubbo enthusiastically nods at that and pulls Ranboo into their group. George smiled proudly at himself and wobbled back towards the kitchen island he left. He felt dizzy and in haze while he scanned for his friends. He only ended up finding Sapnap but refused to interrupt his makeout session with the girl who wore his jersey.

"George!" He turned and saw Lindsey. She'd popped up everywhere lately. "You've had a lot," she laughs at his red face and his zoned out eyes. A teasing smile was on her face, "wanna sit here alone or come dance with us?"

"Us?"

"Yeah! Wilbur, Karl, Quackity," Lindsey named a few names and George nodded quickly. He hadn't seen them in, he couldn't even remember how long. She walked slowly and next to George so he kept straight and made it to the emptied out family room that was blasting music.

"Maybe Lindsey shoulda been the babysitter," Karl nudged Quackity who was apologizing to George, but stopped to glare at Karl. "Dude hes fine, chill." Quackity felt Karl's hand on his shoulder and he nodded, seeing George agree with Karl.

The music took them away as the small group jumped up and down with eachother, and Karl made up some moves in between. George had finished his cup and dropped it on the floor, not even meaning it to slip from his grasp. Lindsey was singing the song to George and holding his hand up to spin him, making him laugh. Karl smiled at the two, sharing a knowing look with Wilbur.

Wilbur decided to wing man, "so George, howd your plan go of kissing someone ton-" Quackity shoved him hard.

"That was not suave Wilbur," Quackity muttered with gritted teeth. That was the most _obvious_ way to tell Lindsey and George to kiss, and it made him cringe. George laughed, not seeing the nudge Quackity gave him.

"Eh," George shrugged, still shifting his weight and moving with Lindsey. Lindsey looked up at Wilbur who was ignoring Quackity and giving her a look of encouragement. She stopped dancing as her eyes went wide when she realized what Wilbur was doing. She considered her options of kissing George, especially in this group. They could be messing with her, he could reject her, or they just watch them kiss which is awkward. She shook her head, _too much thinking._

Lindsey put a hand on Georges face and leaned in, leaving him frozen and his friends yelling around him. George slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, before pulling away as quick as it started. He expected the smile on her face. He expected his friends cheering and being embarrassing. What he _didn't_ expect, was Dreams glare from behind Lindsey and his abrupt statement that he wanted everyone out of the living room and to the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i keep this story as a highschool or college au?  
> more fluff and highschool relationships?  
> or more mature themes for college?  
> PLS TELL ME BEFORE ITS TOO LATE TO CHANGE THE DETAILS
> 
> anyways hope u enjoyed, leave a comment on whatever u want <3


	4. sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams party ends in a “feral boys gang” sleepover, as Karl called them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in the same week?  
> call me motivated?

The crowd filtered out the sliding glass doors that Dreams Dad helped him install last year. The house was peaceful once the commotion was outside since everyone was excited for the bonfire. Dreams fires never disappointed. His family had been wealthy enough to help him purchase a house near the university, while his friends dormed.

Quackity, Karl, George and Wilbur lingered, being the last ones inside with Dream. "Dream you're a cockblock," Quackity notified Dream in private. "George was bouta lose his virginity." Quackity whined, clearly joking as they all knew George wasn't a virgin, he just hadn't talked to anyone in awhile.

"Sorry to hold that up," Dream stated, no remorse or teasing in his tone. Quackity noticed.

"Unless, you did that on purpose-" Quackity lowly made a conspiracy before Dream shut him down.

"Why would I?" He asked but didn't let Quackity answer. "Guys let's go!" He called out to Karl, George and Wilbur who were stealing pretzels from the kitchen. Wilbur sighed and walked out with Karl, taking handfuls of pretzels with them. George walked over to Dream and Quackity as they lingered in front of the door.

"Don't let me drink anymore," he mumbled lazily. "I'm at the bad drunk state." George spoke with a frown and a hanging head. Dream and Quackity both nodded and Quackity offered his arm out to George to hold onto. He accepted it and leaned on his shoulder. Although his head was bumped around while Quackity walked, it was worth being able to close his eyes.

Dream sighed and closed the door behind him, walking behind the two. Dream, George and Sapnap have known each other for years, even following one another to the same college. With it being their third year in college, they've all met new people. Quackity was George's new person.

Dream saw the crowd that remained, while some usually left to go do other stuff than sit outside. Others looked forward to Dreams fires, as they were a staple of the football season. But that group was smaller than the ones who wanted to get drunk and then go to another drinking party, rather than calming down outdoors.

"Oh cmon it's tradition!" Fundy yelled out as Dream came into earshot. "Right Dream?" He looked up from his seat.

Dream sat on the arm on the chair Fundy was in, "what is?"

"Playing middle school games around the fire," Fundy nudged his side. "Tommy said never have I ever is dumb." Dream looked at Tommy who was agreeing.

"Freshmen don't get opinions." Dream stated, making others laugh. "It _is_ tradition to play dumb games, but with drinking. That's how we stay, um, _un_ \- middle school?" He looked to Fundy to see if that made sense and Fundy nodded along.

"I regret staying each year," Schlatt mumbled to Charlie, who was next to him.

"Yet you always do," Charlie responded to the senior. "You hate them, but you love them."

"Yeah yeah," Schlatt waved his arm, ignoring Charlie's smile for being correct. Over to their left, was a group of girls that hung around each year, usually getting larger and larger, that had hoped to catch Dreams eye. They remained a little away from the football team, who was then away from Dreams friend group. The groups all combined quite well, but it was clear where the lines were.

The group spent hours trying to sit next to Dream, or his friends, but mostly him. They'd drink and ask him questions, laugh at his jokes and all around, as Quackity worded it, " _ride Dreams dick_." Quackity once had heard them call Dream, Dreamy and he wanted to leave the Earth. They all had a common goal, whether they knew it or not, and ultimately the girls made the night awkward with one—uping eachother and arguing.

This was already starting. "Dream what do you want to play?" A freshmen asked.

"Hm," he bummed in thought. "I quite like Never Have I Ever. We haven't done that one in a bit." Dream explained and she eagerly nodded in response.

"I was thinking the same!"

"You don't have a thought in your head, I'm in your math class," Tommy deadpanned from across the fire, making everyone but her laugh. "Dream why do you have a fan club?" He asked quite loud.

Dream shrugged. "I'm just irresistible." Tommy gagged at that.

"I'll start!" Tubbo volunteered over the fifty plus people. Half of the party was sitting on the ground, completely uninvolved in the quiet games around the fire, as they drank while laying on the blankets laid out. "Never have I ever _not_ had dyslexia." People groaned as they picked up their drinks.

"Hell is hot Tubbo," Tommy mentioned before cringing at whatever was in his cup. "Me next because I'm angry. Never have I ever had a crush on Dream." Tommy made an effort to look at Dream and scrunch his nose in disgust.

Dream laughed and saw drunk girls without shame take a drink, including a few football guys joking around and blowing him a kiss or thrusting the air. He looked over to George who was sitting on a two seat wide bench leaning on Quackity. George lifted his cup and took a sip, staring intensely at the fire. Lindsey was sat in the seat next to his bench, she didn't see him, completely focused on Tommy and Tubbos argument.

Dream didn't know what to make of that. Georhe was clearly zoned out, maybe he just took a sip at the wrong time, not playing the game? Maybe he liked Dream way back when? Maybe he liked him now? No he just kissed Lindsey, he couldn't.

"Dream I drank for you," Sapnap smirks, tilting his empty cup before walking to get more.

"I would drink for you too Sapnap," Dream called out.

"Me too baby," Karl did the same as Dream. They both then looked at eachother and laughed.

"I wouldn't," Ranboo clarified, making them laugh harder.

The game progressed and people found themselves drinking more, having done a lot of the suggestions. People dispersed from the game, groups going back inside to blast music, some staying outside with the quiet music and soft fire, others playing cup pong on the tables in the garage and more.

"Hosting is exhausted," Dream complained to Karl who was quite literally bouncing up and down in front of him. "Your energy is gross," he commented towards Karl who immediately stood still.

"Sorry for flexing," Karl rolled his eyes with a teasing smile. "Why's there still so many people here?" He asked after looking around. Dream shrugged, like he was wondering the same, too focused on craving peace and quiet.

Dream knew he always regretted having all of these people over for this long, yet every year he caved into the mindset that people would hate him if he didn't have it. Which couldn't be further from the truth, as everyone loved him.

He eventually got everyone that was still there, out of the house and to their dorms, homes or whatever. It was now just him and his close friends cleaning up, as he always let them stay the night.

"I know Quackity usually isn't on the guest list, but can he stay the night?" Dream heard George ask from behind him, leaning on the island.

"Sure," he shrugged, seeing no point in arguing. "On one condition." George's head perked up, confused. "You took a drink today, during never have I ever."

"Yeah I took like eighty, I'm fun."

"No no. For one Tommy said, about-" Dream stopped. No matter George's answer, he didn't think this could go well. The drinks overpowered his logic and fear of rejection. "About having a crush on me."

"I did?" George asked. Dream felt a weight on his shoulders. George saw Dreams face contort into disappointment? Confusion? He couldn't tell. To be fair, there was like two of him. "I mean, yeah I did. But what about it?"

Dream coughed and looked at the nonchalant look on George's face. How did he not see how much that sentence means? "When?"

"Hm?"

"The crush. When?"

"I don't know," George shrugged with a sigh. "Eighth grade? When I realized I-" he stopped himself abruptly. Although he was drunk, he wasn't drunk enough to come out. He either needed more drinks or more time. "Eighth grade." He confirmed.

"That's around when I liked you," Dream pat George's back and walked away, refusing to see George's reaction. Being able to say he doesn't remember that tomorrow was all he was looking forward to.

George found Quackity and said goodnight to Sapnap and Karl, before heading upstairs with Quackity following. "Dream doesn't like any of those girls, because he may not like girls." George states when he closes the door.

"What the fuck? I came in here to sleep, why?"

"Quackity, he said hes— he liked me?" George questioned, laying down on the bed. Quackity followed and laid on the other side of the large bed. They were close enough where they didn't find it weird to share a bed.

"Yeah I can tell."

"Um- I meant in the past."

"I didn't." Quackity propped himself up and looked at George. "You're slurring your words, sleep." They both did just that.

————————-

George never got hangovers. This day wasn't any different. He woke up feeling normal, except the slight panic when he didn't recognize Dreams spare room for a second. The bed was empty and the blinds were open, feeling the sun burn his eyes if he looked that way.

"George I miss you," he heard someone complain from outside his door.

"Wait Karl," George instructed. He proceeded to get up and open the door for Karl. "Good morning," George stated and walked by, heading towards the bathroom.

"Okay then," Karl mumbled behind the closed door.

George found the toothbrush he kept at Dreams, smiling slightly at the fact that he hadn't thrown it out yet. It had been a green toothbrush that Sapnap and Dream convinced him was yellow for two years. After going to the bathroom and feeling freshened up, he headed downstairs to where everyone was.

"Hey cutie," Sapnap greeted and put his arm around George. "Want pancakes?" George nodded and backed out of the hold, watching Sapnap frown slightly. George reached his arms up to stretch, feeling his shirt come up and the cold air hit his back.

"What did you and Quackity _do_ last night?" Karl asked with a teasing tone, leaving everyone confused. "Your back is marked up. Quackity?" He smirked and nudged Quackity who yelled about how disgusting that was. George made sure his shirt went back down all the way before laughing.

Dream looked over from the kitchen, watching the interaction. "That _bruise_ is from when _Sapnap_ pushed me in the hall." Karl and Quackity laughed at George's attitude.

"You got bullied by someone that's 5'8!" Karl yelled out in laughter.

"Not funny." Sapnap mumbled. Karl smiled at him and played with his hair in apology. Dream finished the pancakes and put them on the island, letting everyone know they were up for grabs.

"George," Dream started, stopping George before he made it to the food. "Talk quick?" He asked, watching George nod and follow. Quackity watched them walk away, then followed the others to the table, occasionally glancing at the two huddled in the corner.

"Whats so important that I was taken away from the pancakes?"

"Um, do you remember last night?"

"Yeah some, why?" George responds.

Dream cleared his throat, not knowing what to say. Yet he didn't want to just live in silence. "Sorry for cock-blocking you." He sighed at what he said.

George laughed. "Better you than me."

"Huh?"

"It wasn't gonna go any further, atleast on my end." George explained. "And I didn't even have to be the one to end it." He smiled, making Dream smile as well.

"And the uh- crush thing?"

"It was in eight grade, I was dumb. It's not a big deal, nothing to be uncomfortable over. I'm sorry if you are." George read it all wrong. He thought Dream thought it was weird. George didn’t remember Dream saying he felt that way as well.

But he also admitted it was a dumb small crush.

"George-"

"I shouldn't of said anything. Don't go weird on me, okay?" George sighed with a sad smile before walking away.

The kitchen table was loud when George sat down at it. Sapnap was yelling about his love for Karl and Quackity was yelling back about how he loved Karl more. Karl was sat in the middle, smiling like an idiot and saying there was enough of him to share.

"Quackity you have George, I get Karl." Sapnap grabbed Karls arm, making him laugh.

"I don't have George!" Quackity yelled laughing.

"You do." Sapnap stated, suddenly less joyful. "You came in and got super close to him. You know he doesn't hug me? He hugs you." Everyone looked at Sapnap when he stopped, including Dream who was seconds away from sitting down. "Haha sorry, got too into character." They all knew he was lying as he sunk into his seat.

They saw the hurt, the twinge of jealousy, his glances at George. His old best friend. George played with his fork in silence when everyone started conversations around him. Was he a bad friend? Did Sapnap really feel like that about him? Before he could answer his minds loud questions, they all had left him at the table to play Super Smash Bros in the living room. Sapnap hung back to clean the plates.

"Am I a bad friend Sap?" George asked. Sapnap put the plates down and sat next to him.

"No. George not at all."

"I have to be, if I make you sad like that." George looked up, lips in a pout as he bit his lip. A wave of realization. He suddenly felt like he'd done everything wrong. He'd gone about college, friendships, relationships all wrong. Did everyone feel this way about him?

George tried to think about past times. The times when his life revolved around Dream and Sapnap. He never meant to leave them feeling this way.

"I'm just," Sapnap sighed. "George I didn't mean it like that. We just used to be so close, and _sometimes_ I feel like you forget about that." Sapnap spoke tentatively, like his words were on a tight rope, leaning over the edge. George could tell this had been on his mind. He could hear how hurt Sapnap was, and how it was all his fault.

"How could I? Sap you were— are my best friend! I'm so sorry for not like, showing it. I didn't mean to leave you guys. You guys had football and all those guys and each other, and I found Quackity, Wilbur and them. I guess I thought it was a mutual parting." George looked up at Sapnap, who was offering a sad smile. This was a long overdue conversation, even though George didn't know that. This was almost like an unspoken vow that they'll try and become how they once were. That's all Sapnap wanted.

"I was just being a jealous baby," Sapnap says laughing after hearing that technically, him and Dream left George first. "As long as you let me hug you, because you let Quackity, we're all good."

"Deal," George begrudgingly accepted. Sapnap stood up and outstretched his arms. George sighed and accepted it, hearing Sapnap laugh in his ear.

It felt familiar. Sapnap would never admit how long he wanted to hold on, how he just wanted to go through a time machine. To the day they all found out they were going to the same college, and their story would continue. To when they had gotten ice cream each week, and talked about events like they were on a podcast. To when Sapnap and George stayed up late designing their future house on a crappy website. To when Dream stayed up one night and helped add his room.

He let go off George, confused on why he was so reminiscent of the past. Nothing bad had happened, yet he still wanted to go back. "I love you George." Sapnap stated in a playful tone, getting rid the seriousness they were just immersed in. George laughed and nodded, his own way of saying it back.

"Y'all better not have made out without me," Karl complained when they got back.

"We did-"

"We didn't."

They looked at eachother.

"I trust Sapnap." Quackity stated, making George groan and Sapnap cheer. "But on that note," Quackity got off the couch, walking towards the entrance. "Ima head back, got law shit to do."

"Law?" Dream piped up, knowing close to nothing about Quackity.

"I'm a law student." Dream stifled a laugh at that. Attempting to picture hiring him as his lawyer. "I feel like I overstayed my visit, I'm not really like— in this group. Ima just leave," Quackity smiled at Dream with a nod of appreciation before leaving the house and shutting the door behind him. He heard everyone yell out that he didn't overstay and they loved him, but he knew George was the only one meaning it.

"I love Quack-miester, I'm glad he's getting in our feral gang." Dream gagged at Karls group name for them. "We'll always have the OGs," he gestured to the four of them.

"Actually, _we're_ the OGs," Dream swung an arm at him Sapnap and George.

"Yeah but then George got kicked out and I was the new one." George laughed at Karl, but the others were too afraid to. "Well Ima follow Quackity and go do my honking film work." Karl got up and grabbed his keys. "Sap, you're still okay with acting in it right?" Sapnap nodded. A chorus of goodbyes lead to just the trio and Dreams living room.

"If I was gay, it'd be Karl."

George and Dream looked at Sapnap in silence.

"You're second Dream," he smiles at Dream.

"I'm third?!" George yells out.

"No. Quackity is." George frowned at Sapnaps smile.

"George you're first for me," Dream smirked.

"Don't let the guys find out your weakness is a British boy," Sapnap joked, nudging Dream. "But I gotta shit so be right back." He left the two on the couch.

"I'm your weakness?" George smirked, watching Dream look away.

"A different British guy," Dream exclaimed with a shrug.

"You just admitted your weakness was some British guy. And I _know_ it's not Wilbur." George was smug as he sat up, giving Dream a look, like a challenge to answer.

Dream stopped smiling when he heard George laugh at his silence. "Maybe it is. Are you jealous that I'm yours and you're not mine?"

"Who says youre mine?"George looked at Dream who was now standing above the couch. He placed his hands on either side of George, and leaned down. George went silent. He looked at Dream, parting his lips when he exhaled sharply at the close distance. George couldn't describe how weak he felt, like he couldn't move. Dream was leaning close to his face, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips. He knew George was lost for words.

" _You_ just did," he stated in George's ear before standing up and laughing. Suddenly George didn't think his eight grade self was as dumb as he'd originally thought.

**quackity**

you were def right ab dream last night

and i was right that he likes you

in this essay i will explain why:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this chapter de-railed. idek what i’m writing anymore  
> are u guys proud lol   
> anyways thank you for reading, leave a comment & kudos!
> 
> ppps  
> i love n appreciate everyone who takes time to comment something. i read them all and try and respond to all. y’all are my besties fr


	5. crossing the line?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George did not want to go to his classes, yet each one brought something new.

"Retail is so ugly," George complained to his coworker, Minx. She'd been on the cash register next to him, just finishing her customer. George was leaned against the back counter, looming behind her. She turned around and nodded.

"I'm going to eat the next customer who asks where the gift bags are. The fuck gifts you getting in September?" Minx agreed and spoke about the last few customers she'd had, earning a laugh from George.

"I don't know," George said with a shrug, Minx shrugged as well. George held down his microphone to tell his manager he was clocking out, before waving goodbye to Minx, who flipped him off when he headed to the break room.

Leaves were glued to the walls and the mirrors in an attempt to 'fall' up the break room. The managers tried to make it more pleasant, but the place was beyond help in George's eyes. Nothing made helping old, mean people worth it. He scanned the room and headed to the fridge, grabbing his water bottle and attempting to finish it in one go.

Georhe then returned his microphone pack, grabbed his keys from his locker and left the foresaken building. Not before passing by Minx at the front, who glared at him for leaving her with their older coworkers. George's car started with a shuffling sound and he got in with a sigh. His phone buzzed, making him check it.

**Minx**

Another gift bag.

12 to be exact.

**George**

haha 12?!!

weirdd

George cringed at his text, never knowing how to text Minx, and assuming his normally dull sarcastic texts won't work as well with her. He had to ease in to being mean. As she was hard to read sometimes, although he knew he was too.

**Minx**

Also Christopher said

And I quote

"That George never says goodbye."

**George**

yeah for a reason

catch the hint

**Minx**

Lmao

I said "He does to me."

**George**

i'll here about that tmr

thank you

**Minx**

😘

Christopher is George's creepy, gay, older manager who constantly makes people slightly uncomfortable. Christopher had taken a liking to George and his other friend, having a distaste towards Minx. He'd never done anything blatantly harassment warranted, he'd just given off a strange vibe and always joked around like he _wasn't_ a middle aged man.

The ride back to his dorm was full of whatever music came from his playlist. George tended to recycle the end of his playlist, before he got sick of it and had to add more. He was a man of routine, and everyone around him knew it.

"I am back from hell," George opened his dorm room door, greeting his roommate Karl.

"Damn. Said hi to Quackity for me?"

"Nah, he's below hell," George stated lowly, making Karl emit a small giggle. George grabbed a comfier outfit that didn't include his work jeans, and changed in the bathroom. Once he exited, he saw Karl holding up his phone with a teasing smile on his face.

"Minx? That's either a girls name, or an animal. Pick your poison," Karl was now pointing to the text from Minx with the kissing face emoji that George never fully opened, so the notification could still be seen. Karl raised an eyebrow at how quiet George was being, feeling as if he struck gold with finding that text.

It was times like these that George regretted letting Karl have his passwords to things. _Trust backstabs you_.

"Well, its not an animal," George responds and reaches for the phone. Karl just pulls it out of reach, laughing at George's frown. "It's my coworker dude, give it back."

Karl giggled aggressively, "sexual relations in the work place? _Gogy_?" Karl spoke George's name in a flirty, sensual way, making George roll his eyes and slam himself onto his bed face first, ignoring Karl until he felt the phone being dropped next to him. He quickly grabbed it and put it under his stomach so Karl couldn't take it back.

"Go do your film crap and leave me alone," George muffled into the pillow he was face first in. Karl kicked the bottom of his bed, to scare him before disappearing to his side of the room and opening his computer.

"Okay," Karl started after the few minutes of typing that George heard. George could tell he was starting a question that would involve him. He groaned and rolled on his side to face him. "Wanna be in my-"

"No."

"Film project- Why?!" George shrugged with a hum in the tune of 'I don't know.' "Hear me out." George sighed but sat up to listen anyways. "It's a short film on any prompt we picked from the list. I chose-"

"Cheesy teenager coming of age movie." George finished and Karls eyes widened. "I listen when you speak you know." George explained when he saw Karls shock. It was soon replaced with a blush and a thankful nod.

"Yes well anyways, I need a nerd." George glared at him. Karl erupted into laughter.

"Why can't that be _you_?"

"Because _I'm_ the good looking side kick of the popular guy. The quirky one who the popular guy drags around." Karl explained his character, while George realized that he was _almost_ playing himself. Sapnap was playing the jock who everyone liked and knew, staying true to his real life self. It's almost fitting that he casted George as the nerd, though George would not want to admit that.

George listened to Karl ramble about what the character entailed, though George watched enough Netflix to know he'd be the main character who cared about his grades and had to be forced to have a social life by his outgoing friend. He cringed at the sad reality that he lived some of that currently. Quackity was the outgoing friend. However, the nerd didn't usually carry as large of a social status that George did. He although refused to acknowledge that he carried popularity.

"Fine, get my good side," George flipped over on his bed before he could see Karls smile and his grateful thank yous over and over. Once he heard Karl return to typing on his computer, George let his mind wander, staring at the wall full of paintings in front of him. It wasn't long before one thought kept repeating in his head, successfully drowning out any other one his mind attempted to explore.

' _Weakness_.' In the ten plus years of friendship he shared with Dream, he never once would've describe Dream as a weakness. Nuisance, sure, egotistical, yes. But a weakness? Isnt a weakness something you tend to avoid? Something that makes you feel powerless and defeated? He knew in the context Dream meant, it was nothing like that. Not defeat, more of surrender. Of something you would give yourself up for. He knew Dream meant it in the latter way.

George just wanted a reason to believe that it was never said. Dream and him, now not nearly as close as they used to be, gave up their flirting bit awhile ago. Ever since George met Karl and Quackity, he'd been more sarcastic, less flirty with Dream. Since Dream had fallen into the football crowd, he kept his flirting on the field only. Or with Sapnap.

He thought it was a gag that the two would eventually give up. But it's back. It's back with stronger words, more forward gestures. It used to be all banter, mutually shared between the two. Now George can see Dream do it, not knowing George is watching. George sees the glances, the comments to his friends, the slight possessiveness he used to fake to annoy George. It's all back, and it all feels too real.

Karl dropped a stapler.

Georges brain went mute when his physical body reacted to the sound, jumping at the shock. George couldn't help but feel his body jumped before it even hit the ground, but that wasn't important.

"Sorry. Accident." Karl sheepishly stated when he heard George's body leave the bed then quickly return. He never turned around to see the middle finger George gave him from behind his back.

————————

Monday arrived, as dull as ever. George was sat in lunch, which he couldn't deny was always an entertaining group. Yet he could only force a small smile as he wished to be anywhere but there in that moment.

"Can I be invited to more parties?" Tommy asked to no one in particular. "I think I did good."

"Besides when you _dented_ his garage fridge," Tubbo added, making the table gasp or laugh.

"Yeahhh," Tommy hummed. "He still hasn't noticed." He smiled with an optimistic shrug.

"Tommy, why?"

"I kicked it. Had to show it who was boss."

George sighed, tuning them out again. He casted a glance out the windows of the cafeteria. He could be leaving everyday for lunch, yet he enjoyed sitting with his freinds at the circle table they shared. He liked seeing the freshmen envy Tommy and Tubbo for reserving a seat with them. Although they were only juniors. He liked the school drama he caught up on when sitting in the cafeteria.

But today he wanted to hop in the car and get lunch somewhere else. George wanted to escape school for as long as he could, the atmosphere and work was killing him.

"George," Wilbur commented at the faraway look George had on his face. "Dreading your math next period?"

George banged the table, "Well _now_ I am!" Wilbur frowned in an attempt to apologize for reminding him of math.

"It's okay the quiz isn't that hard," Niki smiles.

The table was banged again. "There's a _quiz_?!" George shoulders sink when he realizes he forgot about the quiz.

"Boy you're having a shit day," Tommy pat his back, helping George remember why he hated sitting next to Tommy. "Wait till you learn about taxes and how planes fly and can fall on us and kill us. I reckon I would survive. I'd just put my hands up and say, _no_." Only Tubbo enjoyed and listened to Tommy's rant, everyone else tried to move on.

Once lunch was over, George met his demise of math, seeing Quackity waiting for him already. "Did you remember we had a quiz?" He asked Quackity, who nodded. George swung his head back and ran his hands through his hair. "Whatever, I'm winging it."

"I've never known George to wing anything." Quackity stated, earning a dirty glare. He threw his hands up with a head tilt that meant he still thought he was right. "You didn't respond to my text last night." Quackity mentioned when he saw George open his phone.

"I didn't even see it— let me check now," George's pointer finger coasted to the messenger app, as he saw three texts from Quackity. "Huh? I was right? You were right?"

"Yes. You said, maybe he doesn't like girls, then _I_ said he likes you now." Quackity exclaimed, in a bored tone. A tone like this was old news and George's shocked expression wasn't warranted.

"I said that?"

"You did."

"Why?"

The bell rang and the teacher handed out a five question quiz. Quackity shared a look with George that promised they would pick up their conversation where they left off.

Derivatives. What the fuck are they? George couldn't tell you. He stared at the problem for awhile, hoping a hint at how to solve it would come to his mind. Nothing. He looked next to himself, seeing Quackity jot something down. The urge to cheat was strong, but the urge to not get yelled at was stronger. He scribbled down something about the cos of x and hopped it looked okay. He could make up this grade later.

"You got stuck on the _derivative_ one?" Quackity laughed at George from next to him in the hallway. "That was learned in highschool man."

"We didn't go to the same highschool," George mumbled in an attempt to save himself from embarrassment.

"Yeah but it's like— textbook." Quackity stated. "Anyways, I think Dream likes you."

" _The_ Dream? As in like, my old best friend? The one who sleeps with _girls_? That Dream?"

"Yep." Quackity briefly nodded, looking forwards. "he wants to sleep with a guy, and he wants it to be you." A very unnecessary tap to the nose was received by George. George scrunched his nose in disgust and wiped it off. "He seems to have a possessiveness and jealousy over you." Quackity checked his watch after his comment. "Just think about it, it makes sense." He gave a mock salute before heading the opposite way of George.

He had thought they'd just been joking around, like how him and Sapnap do. Like how Sapnap and Karl do. It couldn't be real, he almost didn't want it to be. He thought he was the only one that thought it was starting to be real. He was convincing himself he was wrong. But now other people can see it? He didn't want to escape the banter that never left their circle. The small glances between the two, the quiet words they once shared. That could be all in the open once it's considered real. It's no longer their secret when the people in on the joke, find out it was never a joke.

Luckily, he saw Wilbur next period. Wilbur would talk him through whatever his mind was yelling at him.

"Will!" George exclaimed as he ran up behind him, successfully scaring him. Yes, Wilbur had conned George into a theatre—esc class freshmen year, he however would never admit he enjoyed staying in it the years following. Wilbur didn't deserve that much credit.

"Jeez-" he jumped and held his chest. "Not funny." He casted a dirty glare George's way then kept walking, prompting George to keep up. "How's your script?"

"Amazing. It's one word, _fuck_."

"Ah." Wilbur nodded. "A one woman show?"

"Yep. Just me." George stated and the two then smiled at eachother. "But I had a question for you. You know Dream right?"

"Meh," Wilbur shrugged. "I've seen him. Spoken to him once or twice."

"Okay well, does he seem " _possessive or jealous_ " of me?" George used air quotes and a mocking tone, waiting for a no from Wilbur. A confirmation that Quackity and his own brain were lying to him. One Wilbur didn't provide.

"I can see it," Wilbur said cooly, nodding. "He's kinda protective over you."

George frowned, "in a more than friends way?"

"I don't know, I'm not Dream," Wilbur laughed. George nodded with a small laugh as well, realizing Wilbur wouldn't know. The two turned into their class and sat in the back seats they always took.

Today, some people were performing their skit, while others chose not to. It was only optional because this was more of a writing workshop, rather than acting class. Though intertwined, George hadn't found himself acting for the class and never would. It was enough he had to act in Karls film class video. Maybe he could tag out Wilbur, Wilbur would make a great main character, and he could act.

George looked up from his paper, watching Wilbur touch up his script he was excited to preform. George stared at his blank page, deciding he could just write it later.

"Next up, Wilbur Soot." His name was announced and he cleared his throat before standing up to walk towards the front.

"My name is Wilbur Soot," Wilbur stated clearly. "My play is called ' _Your New Boyfriend_.' It's about a boy who falls in love with a girl on the internet and gets jealous when she lives a real life and finds a real boyfriend." Wilbur received laughter at his summary and his sarcastic delivery.

George tuned in as much as his sporadic brain allowed. He'd drift into thought and miss a line, but come to the realization to pull himself in. This was a constant process until everyone clapped and it concluded the play. He'd felt awful about it, but years of trying to fix his focus, did nothing. Wilbur came to sit next to George, sighing loudly out of relief that he had finished. 

"You always find a way to out-do yourself Will," George complimented him. "When I grow up, I want to be like you." Wilbur chuckled at that.

"Thanks George. What was your favorite part?"

Out of the ones he'd heard? "The little " _not gay though_ ," when complimenting Jared," George explained, attempting to mimic how Wilbur delivered the line. 

Wilbur shook his head with a smile, "I should have known the gay line would be your favorite." George narrowed his eyes and scrunched his eyebrows. " _Yeah, okay_." Wilbur sarcastically responded to that look of confusion, implying George knew what he previously meant. 

George hummed in annoyance and turned away from Wilbur. The rest of the mod he spent cross-armed and listening to his head more than the performances. The teacher reminded them everyone else would present tomorrow, before letting them leave the class. 

George walked the halls to his English class, waiting for Dream to walk in at any minute. His stomach turned lightly at the thought of Dream now. Whether that was good or bad, he didn't know.

Part of him wanted to be bold. To shut down the act of ignorance and ask how Dream felt. The other part of him enjoyed their friendship as it was and didn't want to ruin that. If Dream confessed to any feelings, their dynamic shifts. George would have to then decide how he feels, and let Dream know. Either way, the state their in of banter, confusion and possible flirting, would dissipate. George was always a "rip off the bandaid" type person, but today he feels that would open too big of a wound. 

"Hey," Dream said, sitting in the seat behind George.

"Hi."

"Long time no see," Dream smirked. George rolled his eyes and faced forwards again. "Oh cmon, don't be all Mister attitude today. We had a _great_ time this weekend." George didn't turn around, he didn't want to see the inevitable smirk still present on his face. Why did he say that? Especially in that tone? 

"Oh really?" 

"Just like old times, the sleepovers at my house." His tone remained neutral, no longer a hidden undertone to it. 

George turned around, "we were like _that_ in the old times?" Dream titled his head to the side, leaning forwards over his desk.

"What does that mean, George?" With a raised eyebrow and crossed arms placed on his desk, George was nervous. Nervous his sarcasm and pushing the line of real and fake, was too far. Worried he just went into the territory he warned himself to avoid. He spoke without thinking, only remembering the consequences he talked about, after he spoke. 

George remained silent. Dream wanted an answer. He wanted to hear George say what they were both thinking. He wanted conformation that it wasn't all in Dreams head. George didn't say a word, just a small shrug and he turned to face the front again. Does Dream push it? He's always been bold when it comes to George. Through over a decade of friendship, he never expected being this close to a confession so late. George had been bold as well, which is why he didn't expect to be the one to carry on the conversation full of tension, yet he did. 

"Don't go all quiet," Dream ironically hushed his tone. George didn't budge, except to write on a piece of paper in an attempt to ignore Dream. "I really affect you don't I?"

"Stop," George mumbled over his shoulder. His stomach was no longer a light feeling, it was a pit that was weighing him down. Not now. Not in English class when people are around. Not now, out of any of the times when George was _positive_ he liked Dream. Not now, when he now wasn't sure since they were still silently mending a broken bond. 

Dream couldn't hear the silent plea.

"But George, we already knew that, didn't we? It was obvious when you couldn't focus around me. Me being close to you, is that it?" Dream leaned in so he could rest his forehead on Georges shoulder if he wanted. He propped himself up with his elbows to do so. He was close enough to get his point across, but far enough where anyone in the class would just think he was whispering a secret like normal people do. In a way, he was whispering a secret, a secret George had tried for so long to ignore.

"Dream," George said staring straight forward, knowing Dream was close enough to hear. "We are in class, stop." He scolded and tapped his pencil to his notebook, letting out any visible anxiety before the professor started. 

Dream laughed but leaned back into his seat, kicking his legs out and crossing his arms. George turned only his head to see him, only moving his body side-ways. "All I did was ask a question." He shrugged, smirking. "I seem to have gotten my answer."

"Whats it to you?" George asks, finding the only way out without complete confession. It was either admit defeat and stay silent, or admit defeat and come clean. He went with the middle ground, there wasn't a set direction after his response.

Dream shrugged, playfully. "Don't know. I just wanna see how close I can get." He speaks freely, like any other sentence. It sounded casual, like he just wanted to be friends, but George knew. Dream knew. They knew what he meant. They knew _how_ he meant it. "Before I've flown to close to the sun." He mumbled, adding onto his statement.

Maybe he didn't mean George to hear, but he'd caught it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i redid the summary of this, i dont know the vibe i want it to give off yet so its flexible.
> 
> also i dont storyboard or plan, and its very obvious bc this is messy :(
> 
> anyways
> 
> i feel very unprofesisonal in these, i always just talk. but haha hi!!  
> thank u for reading <3 lmk what u thought  
> ur all doing amazing, i am proud of u.


End file.
